A Perfectly Normal Day?
by TheWonton
Summary: The race is over, and all Amy wants is a perfectly normal day with Ian. They go on a date, and everything seems fine. That is until something very strange happens. Now Amy might never get her perfectly normal day. This is for Storyteller 221's contest!
1. Chapter 1

**A Perfectly Normal Day?**

**A/N- So this story is for Storyteller221's contest. I hope you all enjoy it. This first chapter may be a bit confusing, but it will all be explained in the following chapters. For all of you who don't like short chapters, sorry. This is a prelude for the actual story. My future chapters will be longer.**

It all started on a perfectly normal day. It was just what Amy wanted. She hadn't had one since the race ended. Now she was hoping for an ordinary life again.

Amy had just gotten home from a date with Ian Kabra at a restaurant. It had been an interesting meal and overall, she had enjoyed herself. It had seemed like a perfectly normal day, until the steak had come. That had ended the normalness of the day.

It _was_ perfectly normal until Amy started growing white hair all over her and a long, sharp horn. She noticed that her arms got slightly longer, and her legs shorter. Soon, she could only walk on four legs. Amy had turned into a unicorn!

At the Kabra mansion, almost the same thing was happening to Ian Kabra, only instead of growing a horn, he was growing vast white wings, brown fur, and a big, bushy mane.

**A/N- By now, you are probably confused, so I will back up a little bit and we will see how this happened.**

Ian had finally managed to get Amy's attention. He had taken her to a decently sized restaurant.(Decent for him, huge for Amy) Here they had both ordered a steak. The steak had just arrived and they were just getting ready to eat. Let us check in and see how their meal went.

"This is really great Ian!" said Amy. I'm really happy that brought me here! Thanks!"

"Your welcome, love," said Ian in his silky British accent, as Amy took her first bite of steak."

Amy cringed. She wasn't sure if this was because 'love' was what Ian had called her on the day he left her for dead, or if it was the strange taste of the steak. Either way, it was an uncomfortable cringe, and she didn't like it.

"Are you ok, love?" asked Ian.

"Yes, I just had this uncomfortable feeling, that's all. I think it might be the stake. Try it."

Ian then proceeded to try the steak. "Urgh! This tastes utterly horrid! Nothing like my chefs can prepare." Obviously, Ian had the best chefs available.

"Are you going to complain?" asked Amy. By now she had found that complaining was one of Ian's fortes if he didn't like something.

"I most certainly am," Ian said. Then he happened to see the waitress. "Excuse me, but the stake has one of the most terrible tastes that I have tasted for a very long time!" With each word that Ian spoke, more anger built within him.

"Terribly sorry, but you'll have to speak to the manager about that. I have nothing to do with the food's quality."

"Then get him for me, now!"

The waitress left to find the manager.

"I have never been insulted so!" exclaimed Ian.

"Calm down, Ian," said Amy. "I'm sure nothing will happen to us and we will be perfectly fine." Little did Amy know, but those were the

At that moment the manager came out. He was a distinguished, older gentleman who looked quite kind. "May I be of assistance?"

"Yes, I am greatly displeased with the taste of this steak."

"Oh, no!" cried the manager.

"What!?" asked Amy and Ian simultaneously.

"The meat that was to be used for that steak was dropped on the ground and it landed in a small puddle of…" The manager fell over. He appeared to have had a sudden heart attack. It was no longer a perfectly normal day for Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Perfectly Normal Day?**

**A/N- Here is the next chapter for A Perfectly Normal Day?. I hope you like it! Sorry everyone for the missing part of a sentence in the previous chapter. Its fixed now if you want to check? Bunny did! ---**

**(\__/)  
****('.'=)  
****(")_(")**

Amy and Ian looked horridly at the manager. He had just had a heart attack and now he was dead.

"Oh, my gosh!" cried Amy. "How did this happen to him?"

"Either he ate some of the steak and now this will happen to us, or whatever happened to the steak is horrible and upset him so much that he had had a heart attack!" said Ian.

"Wow…" said Amy.

Soon, the police were there, and so was the ambulance and doctors. Everyone came in to see what happened to the manager. Amy was surprised to find out that her friend Saladin and her cat Daniel were there too.

"What happened here?" asked Saladin.

"Mrrp," commented Daniel.

"The manager was shocked to hear that our steak. Then he seemed really worried about something that the steak had fallen in. He was getting ready to tell us what it was, but then this horrid heart attack came upon him," explained Amy.

"Now we might never know what the steak fell in," said Ian. "Who knows what will happen to us? This is so not a perfectly normal day."

* * *

**A/N- This is where the story resumes to the beginning of the first chapter.**

Amy was horrified to find that she was growing a horn and white fur.

It was the same for Ian who grew the wings, brown fur, and large mane.

Amy was a beautiful, white unicorn.

Ian was a great, winged lion.

"What am I going to do now?" Amy asked herself. Just then, Saladin walked in with Daniel.

"Whoa! A unicorn! I didn't know that they existed!"

"Saladin! Its me! Amy!" Amy told Saladin.

"Amy?" asked Saladin.

"Mrrp?" asked Daniel.

"Yes, it's me! I think that whatever happened to the steak must have had some effect on me. Oh, no! I'll bet something happened to Ian too!" Amy then rushed outside and dashed through the woods.

Many people stared as Amy, the unicorn, ran through the woods. They were all shocked to see a unicorn. Amy was so fast, that no one could get a picture though.

Meanwhile, at the Kabra mansion, Ian was coming to the same conclusion that Amy had come to.

"I'll be willing to bet that whatever the steak fell into caused this strange effect to happen to me. I wonder if the same thing happened to poor Amy?" Just them Natalie came in.

"Ahh!" she shrieked what's that?" Without thinking, she shot Ian with her dart gun.

**A/N- Natalie did not know that it was Ian. All she saw was a huge lion with big white wings.**

"Arah!" cried Ian in his lion form. "Natalie, what was that for!?"

"Ian? Did the lion eat you? Are you stuck inside?"

"No, Natalie! I am the lion, and you just shot me!"

"Oh, Ian! Are you ok? Wait. How do I know that it's you? Why am I even worrying about you?" With that, Natalie left the room.

Ian ran to the window, and flew out it. He had to find Amy and make sure that she was ok.

Ian flew to the ground. He saw something white, about his size running toward him. He looked closer, and saw that it was a unicorn.

"Could that be Amy?" he asked himself.

"Ian, is that you?" yelled the unicorn.

"Amy?"

"Yes! Is that you Ian?"

"Yes, Amy, it is!"

"Oh, Ian, you look so powerful as a winged lion!"

"And Amy, you make such a beautiful unicorn."

"Amy, lets go off in the woods, and live together forever as we are right now."

"But Ian, don't you want to go back to being a normal person?"

"I don't think so, Amy. Let's go!"

**A/N- I hope you liked this. I might get one more chapter finished before the deadline. I hope to get this story finished though! As always, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Perfectly Normal Day?**

**A/N- This is the third and final chapter for my story. I hope you like it! As always, read and review!**

"Ian, are you serious?!" asked a very surprised Amy.

"Yes, Amy. I don't necessarily like being a winged lion, but it beats being a kid. And besides, now I can fly without having to go all the way out back to my airplane.

"Oh, yes, that takes so much energy," teased Amy.

"Yes, it does take a great deal of energy," replied Ian. "First of all, I have to stand up, then I have to move my legs to walk, then I have to…"

Amy cut him off. "I think your right, Ian. I think we should go find a nice spot in the woods to live."

"Well, let's go," said Ian.

"I am ready," said Amy. "It'll be like disappearing from society."

"Then there will be no one to bother us."

"That is so ture, Ian. Let's go!"

Amy and Ian went out into the forest, and found a wonderful little clearing with a nice, little, dry cave next to it.

"This will be the perfect home!" said Amy.

"I think your right," said Ian. "Perfect.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saladin and Daniel were looking for Amy.

"Where do you think they could have gone," Saladin asked Daniel.

"Mrrp mrrp mrrp," replied Daniel.

"I don't know either, Daniel. Wait, let's go back to the restaurant and see if we can find the stuff that the steak fell into!"

"Mrrp."

Saladin and Daniel ran to the restaurant. When they got there, they ran to the new manager and asked him about the steak.

"I know what that steak fell into," the new manager said.

"What was it?" asked Saladin.

"It was this strange purple goo. There is still a little bit of it back in the storage room. Would you like to see it?"

The manager took them both back and showed them the goo.

"Daniel, you distract the manager, and I will get some of the goo to test," said Saladin.

"Mrrp."

Daniel ran over and knocked a bag of potatoes over and caused the manager to look over at him for a minute. This was enough time for Saladin to get a small part of the goo out of the bottle and into a small container they had brought along.

"Mrrp."

"Well thank you for showing us the goo," said Saladin.

"Your welcome," said the manager. He never knew that some of the goo had been taken.

"Now, we experiment with the goo, and find how to turn Amy back!" Saladin told Daniel.

"Mrrp."

* * *

It had been twenty years, and Amy and Ian had lived out in their clearing for a very long time. Amy found that she also had magical powers and could put a field around the clearing that, by magical powers, steered anyone who came near the clearing away. Ian found that he could magically produce any types of food on the spur of a moment. They now had a baby winged unicorn with a mane. Here, the three of them lived happily ever after… Until one day when the most unexpected happened!

"Amy!" cried Saladin, who had grown twenty years older, considering that it had been twenty years.

"Mrrp," replied a very old Daniel, for cats age quite faster that humans.

The two were wondering though the woods looking for Amy. They had found out how to turn Amy back and had the remedy in a small vile with them.

"I hope that she is ok!" said Saladin.

"Mrrp mrrp mrrp!" exclaimed Daniel.

They came to a small clearing that had a cave in it.

"Let's explore over there!" said Saladin.

Saladin and Daniel went into the clearing. There they saw a unicorn, a winged lion, and a baby winged unicorn with a mane. All three were sleeping in the shade of a large tree. Saladin ran up to Amy and gave her the remedy, and then she tried it on Ian and the baby unicorn. She was surprised to find that the lion turned back into a handsome man, but the baby unicorn stayed a unicorn.

The change woke up Amy and Ian. They were very surprised to see Saladin and Daniel.

"What are you doing here," asked Ian, who was slightly angry at being turned back to a human.

"We came to save Amy, and you happened to get saved too," replied Saladin.

Ian was upset, Amy didn't know what to think, and Saladin was happy to have Amy back to herself.

To sum it up, Ian and Amy got married, kept the baby winged unicorn as a pet. It was not as Ian and Amy had wished, but everything turned out fine and Amy finally got her perfectly normal day as a human.

**The End**

**A/N- I hope you like this story! I enjoyed writing it!**

**(\__/)  
**** (='.')  
(")_(")**

**Bunny!**


End file.
